Painting Flowers
by Jamie A. Grey
Summary: Humanity's strongest pair had a duel to be Eren's mentor. After that, Corporal Levi decided to train Mikasa herself since she could be following his footsteps. It's just that everything changed when there was an accident - Levi and Hanji got involved. Will be rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

This might be a multi-chapter.

RivaMika.

Will be rated M later.

* * *

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be your opponent."

There were loud gasps and low mutterings everywhere since they were surrounded by other soldiers who were just taking their dinner not too long ago. It really seems an interesting gossip and topic for tonight, since humanity's strongest soldier and the unprecedented prodigy will have a sparring tomorrow. It's as if the biggest show on the history of mankind since both of them are strong enough to take down titans themselves.

It started when the Corporal was lecturing Eren on how sloppy, lousy and bad he was at hand to hand combat. He went to their dining area since he was really pissed about the fact that the titan in his custody is a wimp so he wasted no time to lecture him immediately. He didn't care if there were others who are present; in fact, it's better if they watch him lecture Eren so that the brat can have a motivation to improve if ever he didn't want anyone to call him a chicken. He told Eren that if he didn't do better, he'll have to train the titan shifter himself and it'll be ugly.

That's where Mikasa got pissed. She obviously didn't like the way Eren was treated in front of everybody so she stood up, walked towards Levi and faced him. She remembered the time when the little man kicked and punched her foster brother in court. She knows that it was to gain custody of Eren but the fact that Levi will purposely hurt him this time, made her blood boil once again.

"Woah- Mikasa!" Eren tried to calm her down, but of course, he failed.

"If you win, you'll be Eren's mentor until he gets better. If I win, I'll be his mentor and train him," she was shooting him a death glare, never breaking an eye contact to let him know that she was dead serious.

Levi was staring back at her; he was quiet for a few seconds as if he was really thinking about the idea of fighting this little girl. He knows that she is really talented, he saw her in the battlefield personally. She was proposing a deal and he find himself agreeing to it.

"Fine," he replied.

There are more gasps and mutterings everywhere. Armin and the others, including Eren, had their mouths wide open. The thought of Mikasa fighting their Corporal is totally out of the question for them.

"Good," she replied back, making her way back to her seat but she stopped on her tracks when the corporal removed his jacket and placed it on their table. She looked at him only to see that he was also unbuttoning his cuffs to roll them up to his arm.

"It's better if we settle it here now. So that by tomorrow, that brat can start his training," he said in his usually cool, monotone voice. He was looking at her as if waiting for her to remove her jacket as well.

There was a loud roar inside the dining area. They're probably more excited now and can't wait to see who's going to win. Armin tried to butt in and reason out with Levi, but Mikasa's movements stopped him. She removes her jacket in one swift move, placing it on the table as well, just like what the Corporal did. She rolled her cuffs up to her arm also, mirroring her superior. She definitely won't let this one slip.

"Alright then," she took a few steps back and gets to her fighting stance. The crowd moved backward as if to give them more space.

Levi took a few steps back himself to get on with his stance. Everyone never said anything as if they stopped breathing only to witness the two's duel. Eren had a worried look on his face and so did Armin, the others were just shocked as them. Lance Corporal Levi versus Mikasa Ackerman? This is a duel to behold.

"Is it alright if we fight here? There are a lot of things that might disturb us," Mikasa asked, looking at the tables and chairs to gesture what she was saying.

"It's alright. I prefer that those things are here so that I could hurt you more," he teases and she frowned.

He was the first to give an attack. He was fast but she managed to block his punch with her arms, countering it with a kick. He dropped to his knees and swung his other leg to her feet, hitting her and causing her to fall down. He didn't managed to pin her down, she was fast to her feet and took a few steps away from him.

She attacked him, throwing some fast punches that he either blocked or dodged. She never stopped; but of course, she was getting tired. He got hold of an arm and locked it. He was about to throw a punch when she hit his stomach and punched his face. He took two steps back, quickly regaining his balance and composure. There was another loud roar as the soldiers were impressed with Mikasa, to be able to throw a blow on the Corporal was a very large thing already.

Mikasa attacked once more, giving a tackle that he dodged. In one swift move, he elbowed her nape, took her by the waist and swung her to a table. She was smashed flat on the table and was seeing stars for a split second but it was too late. Levi was on top of her, pinning her down with his legs and arms. She tried to kick him away, to struggle out of his hold but damn, he was much stronger than he looks. He may be a shorty but he's stronger than her.

She fruitlessly tried to break free but his hold was only getting tighter. His face went closer to her, and some of the soldiers watching gasped. He stopped when their noses were just an inch apart, making her shut her mouth and frown at him.

"You should know when to give up, Eren's friend," he says nonchalantly. His breathing has slightly changed; he was panting but not that much. He was sweating, yet he still smelled fresh and clean. The scent was invading her nostril and she welcomed it unconsciously.

She said nothing. She knew she was unsuccessful. She looked away and muttered a 'tch' as Levi's hold of her arms and legs were loosening. He let go of her, climbs off the table and went to the other one where he placed his jacket. Mikasa got up from the table she was lying down from, sitting at the edge as she looked down at the floor, angry with herself.

"You know where and what time," he says to Eren, stopping his tracks for a moment as he swung his jacket over his shoulder. His cuffs are still rolled up.

"Yes, sir!" Eren gave a salute to his superior, his wit never wavering.

"Show's over. Get back to your business, brats," he announced and makes his way to the exit.

All of the soldiers also gave a salute to Levi, their eyes glistening with adrenaline because of the show. As he closed the door behind him, the crowed congratulated Mikasa and showered her with compliments, saying a lot of good things about her style, strength and stamina with keeping up with the Corporal for a long period of time they were sparring. Mikasa said nothing though; she retreated to where her friends are, wearing an unreadable face. The soldiers went back to their own business, leaving Mikasa alone with her friends.

"Wow, Mikasa! You're really strong. Well, we know you are but you managed to throw a punch at the Corporal's face," Sasha says cheerfully, her smile reflected her words.

Jean, Connie and Krista were talking to Sasha and paid their compliments to Mikasa. But it seems that she was thinking about something else. They all got quiet.

"Cheer up, Mikasa. It's alright! You're strong and you can beat him next time," Armin cajoled.

"Yeah. And don't worry; I'll keep up with the Corporal tomorrow. I'll try not to get too many bruises though," Eren added, giving Mikasa a reassuring smile.

She peeked up at her two best friends, and stared back at her food. She grabbed her jacket and placed it on her lap, after awhile hiding her face with her red scarf.

They all continued their dinner with a silent Mikasa seated with them.

Eren had started his horrific training in the hands of Corporal Levi. They were training outside the Survey Corps' base and Mikasa was waching them. She was frowning, but she didn't do anything. Instead, she went on her way to mind her own business.

Actually, she trained herself. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt, her usual pants and boots, she wore a pair of knuckle protectors as she set off to train; sit-ups, push-ups and throwing punches in the air mostly. She runs a few laps around the base every morning and carries weights.

The weeks went by and Eren seems to be improving in that shorty's care. Eren told them that the Corporal has decided to let him go since he has learned how to defend himself properly and has learned new ways of attacking the enemy and countering their attacks. He was paired with Reiner until he could beat him.

Mikasa studies Eren's face for awhile. He has a couple of bruises on him but it doesn't affect his cheery face as he talks about how Levi trained him. Despite the fact that the little man apparently always threw him on the dirt, it didn't change Eren's strong will to learn and take down his Corporal. He seems to be really passionate when talking about Levi.

The following day, she was early to rise since she needed to jog. She did some stretching and went on her way. She didn't notice that there's someone already watching her from above the base.

Levi watched her like an eagle looking at its prey. He was holding a cup of coffee from his hand as she turned to a corner and disappeared from his sight. She's been doing this for quite some time now, after the duel they had for Eren's mentor. And he has been watching her since then.

After a few minutes, Mikasa decided that she'll take a little break. She stopped jogging as she calmed her breathing, closing her eyes shut and then opening them again. As her eyes wandered around the place, she saw a bush behind another from where pretty roses bloomed. She walked towards it, staring at it in awe. When she got closer, she could see that there were more bushes where beautiful roses were growing. She smiled involuntary; it's been years since she has appreaciated flowers. She was actually really fond of them with her biological mother, until they were attacked by a bunch of thieves. There were sunflowers growing back at her real home, and whenever she thinks about it, she misses it sometimes.

The roses haven't blossomed completely; some of them are still just growing. She sat on her heels to take a closer look on them when she heard footsteps. She turned her head around, only to see Levi watching her. The smile on her face vanished.

"Put that smile back on your face. It's as if you're not happy to see me," he teased with his poker face, stopping a few steps away from her. His eyes darted to the bush of flowers she was admiring not too long ago.

She said nothing; her head returned to the bush of flowers in front of her, keeping her head low as her fingers played with the leaves. They stayed silent for awhile until she heard him taking another step forward.

"You're going to train with me."

Her eyes widened a fraction as she whirled her head around, looking at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

His expression hasn't changed. He just continued to look at her and spoke further, "Everybody knows you have the potential to hold the same title I have. We can't let one of humanity's best soldiers die early because of her overprotective instincts to save Eren."

She stood up, her eyebrows met at once to express her frustration as she said, "That is no longer necessary, Corporal. I can perfectly train myself to survive." She was mad.

"That's an order from your superior," he finishes. His sentence blocked every form of argument that she might make.

She frowned further, just glaring at him. She closed her eyes and inhaled. "Sir."

She started walking back to the base, trying to suppress the bubble of anger she was feeling now.

"Don't be late," she heard him say but didn't mind to stop and look at him.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Thank you~ c:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reviews are very much welcomed.

Levi's point of view.

* * *

It was only yesterday that I saw how that brat's friend smiled. In fact, it's the first time I ever saw her lips quirk up in a pleasant curve.

I decided to train her as well after I'm done with Eren since she really has the potential. I trust her enough to take care of herself but the problem with her is that she still lacks concentration to a clear objective. She's impulsive when it comes to the brat and that will kill her in no time. I was thinking of teaching her a lesson myself; I would really want to bend her over and over to see how flexible she can be. Her temper and tolerance, her focus and trust in other's judgment.

That's why I ordered her to train with me.

And here we are, facing each other in our fighting stance, panting as we wait for the other to make a move or we make a move ourselves. She's actually gotten better the last time I ever laid my hands on her. She's gotten stronger, faster and clever. Her breathing is heavy; I suspect that she's a little tired since she's the one to throw attacks at me all the time. All I did was block, evade, counter and lock. Whenever I lock her arms with mine, I'm saying things she needs to hear to be able to form a strategy the next.

We kept doing this for the following days, weeks and months. Since I have to do paper work, we have limited time for each other. She's actually pretty good; a very fast learner. I doubt we'll be able to continue this for long since she managed to knock me down on my feet once. I can see the joy and excitement in her eyes when she achieved her goal even though her expression says nothing.

"Enough," I breathed. I have to get back and check whatever shitty glasses dropped on my desk.

"Oh?" She was panting, but not like before. She managed to finally increase her stamina. She relaxed; dropping her arms to the side and straightening up.

I walked over to where my shirt and jacket were hanging. Since we have done this for a month or so, I switched to wearing short-sleeved shirts as well. And for a reason, I got used to her presence.

"I have business to take care of with Hanji," I say even before I could stop myself. I shouldn't have said that since it was none of her business and as her superior, I would have the right not to tell her.

But then again, I did.

She seems to be surprised, but she managed to put a cool stare at me. She grabbed the towel that was thrown carelessly on the big stone to wipe her sweat. I leaned back on the wall to wipe my sweat dripping on my temples as well. I should shower first before I get changed and get back to my office.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

"You're already asking, brat." _Really? Tch._

She seemed to ignore my tight answer as she sat down on the stone in front of her. "I was just wondering who trims the bush where the roses were growing," she managed to say that with a straight face but I think I know that she's interested because she likes them.

For some reason that I don't even know myself, I smile inwardly. _What the hell, Levi? _

This girl here is… interesting. She may be a bit childish now but the smile that she wore is still plastered on my head. She's mysterious and cool with the others, but it's obvious that she cares for the people she loves. And _this _is interesting because this is the first time I ever saw her interested in other things.

I looked at her for a minute or two; she was staring right back at me. She seem to be lost herself, I saw a glint in her eyes that she was actually serious about that question. And she must have realized that we lay in silence of a couple of minutes because she flushed, all the while looking away. She wasn't wearing that scarf anymore; and it's actually good because it would be troublesome for her… and me.

"I don't know. But when Petra was still alive, she got interested with those flowers as well. She volunteered to take care of them but never really continued it to the end," I tried to remember. Yes, Petra was fond of them also but she didn't keep an eye of them all the time since she has work to do. She was in my squad after all. I didn't really cared for those flowers anyway.

"I see," she replied. "I'll take care of them, sir."

"Oh? Sure. Do what you want with those, I don't even give a damn."

She picked her scarf and wrapped it around her neck as she picked up her other stuff.

"They're beautiful," I heard her whisper, thinking that she didn't mean to say it out loud enough for me to hear. She was ready to go, her breathing turned to normal and she was looking good again.

"Good day, sir," she bowed her head as she walked her way inside.

I kept my gaze at her, watching her move and her hair flew slightly because of the wind.

* * *

"What?"

Hanji's here, and as ever, her enthusiasm's crawling up to my nerves. Its fine if she's calm sometimes and I would just really prefer that. But no; she was all giddy and cheerful, like whenever she saw a titan nearby or even in front of her.

She was telling me about this formula she discovered that might help titans talk. Blabbering about the brain of titans and whatnot, saying that it might be somehow related to human brain. She wanted me to come by at the laboratory tomorrow so that she'll have company when she makes her way to the captured titans she named once again. I have to do this; I have to see right through if it's successful or not. For a second, it had me wondering what the titans would say if it worked.

"How's Mikasa anyway?"

_Huh? _

"We know you've been training her for a month or so now. Is she progressing well? Is she your equal now?" Shitty glasses were back to normal and I can't be more than thankful.

"She's progressing. She's a prodigy after all," I replied. It's true; anyone who saw her would know already that.

"Your interest?"

"What?"

Hanji was grinning like a fool. She always shows her perfect teeth and kids around, but her tone seems to be digging something from me.

"You've been seeing her every day now. Haven't you grown some interest in her?"

Yes, I have been seeing her every day. Because of that, I've grown aware of her presence. It's not as irritating as before, maybe she finally has grown.

"No. I won't. Ever," I spit.

"You want to bet on that?" She placed both of her hands on my desk, leaning forward to look directly down at me, a smirk forming her face.

She's being stupid. Although I would want to know what she would have to offer.

"Is that a challenge?" I countered.

"Yes," she was grinning. "If you manage to stand your ground until the end of this year, you can get access to the solutions I made in the lab," she cocked her eyebrow up, her grin never fading. "Just grab whatever you want and I'll be handling the paperwork for you."

_Hmm. Not bad, four eyes. _

"If you don't, however," she retreated her hands, "you'll be my errand boy: finding whatever I need for my experiments for two months. That'll mean more paperwork for you since you get to go outside to search for it," she was teasing me, that shit.

I narrowed my eyes at her, my chest swelling as if it was glad to take such a risky challenge. I know I shouldn't be impulsive and just say yes. I know, but I can't help myself since I'm usually bored.

"Alright," my mouth opened and the words came out by themselves, leaving me in shock but it's a good thing she never saw it.

She practically jumped with utter joy. Why is she so happy about this anyway? As if she was so confident about me liking that little brat. For heaven's sake, I am nearly twice her age. I'm training her for both of our sakes; mine, because she's the next in line and her, she'll be able to protect Eren as well as the others. We'll both benefit; not only us, but also humanity. Not such a bad outcome, eh?

"Continue training with her, until she manages to give you a full combo that'll make you drop to your knees. I think that sounds fine with you, no?" She finishes, turning her back to me as she makes way for the door.

"Don't forget about tomorrow," she turned to me one last time, gave me a wink and then exited.

I sighed, leaning back on my chair as I rubbed my temples with my fingers. It's not such a bad decision now, is it? I may not be interested with shitty glasses' experiments but I do need her formulas for a solution that would help me clean filth better. It's only just Ackerman. _Hmm. _

I haven't seen her today after training. Maybe she's out with Eren and the others? But why do I care?

I stood up to stretch my arms, legs and back. I need tea.

* * *

It's late at night and yet, I'm still wide awake. I am lying down on my bed, me under the sheets as I could hear nothing but my own breathing. I've been staring at my ceiling for a couple of minutes now. As soon as that bet between me and Hanji was made, my mind has been flying off to some place. Or rather, someone.

Unconsciously, I've been wondering what her interests are besides Eren, Armin and flowers. Her smile- her ever rare smile keeps haunting me. I want to see it again. That pleasant curve her soft, voluptuous lips made a month and a few weeks ago. I know I've been wanting to catch a glimpse of it again all this time now, I'm just not entertaining it to some point that I know I'll be a giddy little shit.

Covering my eyes with an arm, I imagined her face lit up from the sight of those red roses. Her cheeks slightly pink and her eyebrows shoot up in awe. Now that I think of it, she has pink lips. Such a feminine color for a strong woman like her, but it still fits.

_Cut this crap. _

Sleep. Sleep is what I should be doing now. I turned to the side, placing my hand under my pillow while the other is above my blanket. I drifted off to sleep, a little girl with shiny black hair, holding a handful of flowers in her hands as she smiled sweetly at me haunted my dreams.

* * *

"Sir, squad leader Hanji!"

Moblit was hysterical. What has shitty glasses done to herself this time?

I'm at the hallway, walking towards the lab when Moblit came running to me, trying to get me to my feet and hurry towards the lab. I just stared at him, and then continued walking towards the lab. The door was open and I can hear Hanji's giggles. When I had my eyes laid on her, she looked directly at me, her eyes twitching too much. _Creep. _

Moblit was beside me, his figure hidden from Hanji's eyesight and he refuses to see his squad leader. I was facing shitty glasses directly, a few feet away.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered Moblit, not bothering to look at him since I was too busy watching Hanji becoming a psycho once again.

"Sir, she must have inhaled a solution accidentally," he started. "She was trying to mix some solutions but she may have inhaled a caffeinated solution."

Oh? I remember why she makes those along with the ones that possess steroids; it's for the soldiers. I just didn't know she invented an airborne solution. So, she's all hyper because of this?

"I see. Do you know how to stop her from being like this?"

"Uhh... No sir," Moblit bowed his head as if he was embarrassed at himself.

"Oi, shitty glasses. Can you talk properly?"

I was waiting for her to talk; her eyes are twitching too much, she was smiling, giggling, restless and she was creeping me out. She immediately stepped back as I make my way to her. Before I could even stop her, her hands went to the table where there's another solution that is contained in a glass. She shook it, and then violently flipped it, causing the solution to fall down and break.

"Shit, stop! What are you-"

An explosion. I can't see anything. Grey. Black. My ears are ringing, it hurts. My head... My vision... What in the world...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Took me 2 weeks to finish this. And I didn't expect it to be longer than the previous chapters. Oh, well.

**Spoiler:** A punch line battle between the boys. And yes, Lance Corporal gave a shot.

Mikasa's POV. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Jean exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out," Eren glanced at me and Armin as he stood up from where we were eating our breakfasts.

We were all going through our morning routines and chores until an explosion came ringing our ears. We all know that it came from the base since it's too loud. Almost everyone was running towards the exit, looking at everywhere to know where next to head out. Eren quickly went on his way, and from his expression, he definitely knows where it came from.

"Eren, how do you know?" Armin asked while we ran after him, Jean, Sasha and Connie tailing before us.

"Hanji always experiments with many things. There's a great possibility that it came from the laboratory," he glanced behind us.

That's true. The first time I ever saw Squad Leader Hanji, I wanted to carry Eren and take him away from her, somewhere where she wouldn't reach him. She is crazy over titans and it worried me that she might do something unpleasant to Eren since he's a titan shifter. But through time, I found out that she's really a nice person; reliable, smart, funny, honest and trustworthy. That is, if she's in her normal state and not when she's acting like a crazy scientist at all.

"Oi, look. It's Commander Erwin!" Jean pointed to where the Commander was seen hurrying towards the lab. He was actually running, a few soldiers following.

We arrived to the hall that leads to the laboratory, seeing smoke escaping from the door. A closer look at it, we could see that the door is nowhere to be seen. Broken woods are scattered on the floor, black ashes covering most of the cemented floor. There are also pieces of broken glasses, along with liquid substances.

Moblit Berner, Commander Hanji's assistant, was crouching the ground when we all arrived. He was covering his ears, but went up to his feet when he saw Commander Erwin.

"What happened here?" Commander Erwin demanded, glancing from the room where the smoke came out.

"Commander... Squad leader Hanji... Corporal Levi," Moblit stuttered, glancing from the room and to Erwin.

The smoke has dissolved in a rather quick way, making it able to see. Now that I remember, Levi said that he has something to do with Hanji. The real question is: _are they safe?_ I felt a slight twist in my heart.

The Commander strolled past Moblit to enter the room, putting his arm past his nose. Before he could even enter, he fell backwards to his bottom, Levi on top of him.

The Corporal was a mess; there are ashes on his hair, face and clothes. His nose was bleeding, there were cuts on his cheeks and neck, his jacket had small cuts and there are still tiny pieces of broken glass visible on them. The expression he wore on his face was not very friendly; it was rather... angry. His grip was on Commander Erwin's neck, while his other hand was holding a sharp, broken glass.

"Levi," Commander Erwin said in a calm voice. It was clear that he was surprised and confused but his voice was cajoling.

Everyone was tensed, confused and surprised as well. No one else was moving. I have to do something but what? It looks like he's a different person…

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Levi demanded. He glanced at our direction and he scowled as he returned his eyes to Erwin. He pressed the blade onto the Commander's neck.

"These are your soldiers, eh? Oi, scums," he looked at us. "You better not do something stupid or I'll kill your leader on the spot."

What the hell?

"Levi, listen. We won't hurt you, we're not your enemies," Commander Erwin's eyes are looking into Levi's; it looks like it was to reassure him his words.

"Yeah, right. The Survey Corps will turn me to the shitty Military Police Brigade for the troubles I've caused," he was glaring at Erwin.

"Where are Isabel and Farlan?" Levi asked in a rough voice.

Isabel and Farlan?

"Levi, you were in an accident. You must have inhaled something that erased your memories. Calm down. You're one of us," Erwin looked at Levi's jacket to state a point. "Calm down."

The Corporal looked at his clothing and was surprised to see what he was wearing. Confusion was seen on his face. In fact, we were all confused.

"Let me explain. Put the glass away," Erwin said.

Silence. All I can hear is the blood pumping through my ears and my own shallow breathing. I was preparing for the ugly things. It's actually not safe to prepare and attack Levi, most especially when he's really close with Commander Erwin like that, I don't want to take the risk. And having trained with him in a period of time, I know he can counter an attack in a very fast pace. He may be a midget, but one thing he possessed that is a great tool in combat is speed.

We were all watching and waiting for what reaction Levi would make; he was staring at his jacket for a few seconds. His gaze dropped down to the broken, sharp glass he was holding, squinting his eyes as if he couldn't see it clearly. His shoulders rose up and down, and that's what I realized that his breathing was shallow. Levi glanced at us slowly; he was sweating as I could see the bemused expression on his face. His eyes darted to mine for awhile, before he closed his eyes and fell on the hard ground, unconscious.

~x~

"Amnesia?" Eren asked the Commander.

We were all standing in his office; the special operations squad. Levi and Hanji were being treated in the infirmary as we stand here in front of Erwin.

"Yes. Either it may be temporary or permanent. Moblit isn't sure himself. Only Hanji knows but it seems like she's a victim also."

This is bad. How can it be possible? But since it was Hanji's product, I had to bite down my lip from asking such a stupid question. I composed myself, even though deep down I was trying to think of the consequences. Looks like I won't have to be training for awhile. The thought gave me a teeny bit of relief, and I want to kick myself for that.

"As his squad, you are to take care of him until further reports are made," the Commander sat on his seat, hands intertwining with each other as he stared at all of us.

"Ackerman. Always be present on his side," all eyes are on me now.

"Sir...?" _What? Why me?_

"You have trained with him these past few weeks. You are capable of taking him down if ever he gets violent," he says. "Right now, you can all get back to your duties until Levi gets back. We'll further discuss this matter later. Dismissed."

We all gave a salute before we went on our way towards the door. As I gripped the door handle - I was the last to come out - I saw the Commander stood up and gave out a sigh.

Armin was talking to Eren. He shoots me a gaze too. "Should we visit him today at the infirmary?"

"Maybe later. The Commander said we must resume our duties and that's an order from him," Eren replied.

There aren't really much to do this afternoon; there is really nothing to keep. I'm worried about the Corporal and Squad Leader Hanji as well. Are they awake? Are they feeling better now? I wanted to drop by to see if they can remember anything now. It's actually more beneficial if Squad Leader Hanji would remember everything first because she would know what to do.

The day dragged on fast and rather, dull. Eren was eager to visit the little midget as soon as sunset came. We were on our way to the infirmary, just the three of us when we saw the Commander on his way out and he stopped on his tracks as soon as he caught sight of us.

We gave him a salute.

He closed the door gently and turned to us, relief was painted on his face. "I gave him a brief of his past life. He's awake now, but he seems restless and confused."

"Sir... What does he remember?" Armin was curious about this since midday. I was starting to think of the same thing as well.

"Before I caught him flying around in the underground. He lived a thug life together with his two pals, Isabel and Farlan. They're gone now, and he seems to be in a pretty bad mood," he glanced at the door, his voice low as he told us shorty's life.

"Anyway, he'll go back to his room tonight. As for Hanji, she's still unconscious but she's in a stable condition. Let's hope that she'll wake up by tomorrow."

He gave us a dismissing nod before he turned on his back and went on his way. The three of us were left behind, looking at one another with one unspoken the unspoken question left hanging in the air: _should we enter?_

As Eren reached for the door handle, it turned and opened, revealing the Corporal with bandages on his right arm. He looked at us and I can see that he wasn't wearing his jacket, the sleeve of his shirt was rolled up, exposing the bandage that was tied on his arm. There are still cuts on his skin, but they weren't bleeding anymore. I spotted bruises that are beginning to show, darkening the brown skin he has. His face was clean, but he was wearing a grim expression.

"C-corporal! How are you feeling, sir?" Eren asked him, his worry mirrors his voice.

"Show me my chamber," he said dryly.

"Ah, yes sir!" Eren turned to march down the hallway again, leading us all to this shorty's office.

Armin walked with Eren, whispering something on his ear. I was behind them, and Levi was behind me. I stole a glance on his arm as we walked, saying nothing. I don't even know what to tell him; he wasn't even very welcoming.

I wonder what kind of attitude he had before he joined the Survey Corps? If he lived a thug life, doesn't that make him... rebellious? Troublesome? Was he a neat freak even before he was recruited? What happened to his parents? The underground is a slum where illegal things are done, and as far as I know, handled by the Military Police Brigade. If he was a thug, how did he get so used with using the 3DMG? He must have stolen it. I have a gut feeling that he did, and I can't exactly put my mind to how he did it. Why wasn't he captured if it's the MPB who's in charge of the underground? I wanted to roll my eyes at my train of thought. It's the MPB - they're not really fit to be called soldiers. But even so, if he wasn't good enough in combat, how come they never caught him - not even once? Commander Erwin is fit enough to capture Levi, and added to that, recruited him to the Survey Corps. I wonder about many more things about him.

"Here we are, sir," Eren was cheerful, as if trying to lighten the atmosphere.

I turned to look at him, taking a few steps back to give him space. He didn't bother looking at us and went straight to the door to open it, showing himself inside and closing the door behind him.

_He had a bad day. It's understandable if he acts like this. _

"Let's leave him alone. He needs to rest," Armin said after a few seconds. Eren gave a sigh and turned his back to walk after Armin. I hope he's approachable by tomorrow morning.

We shared thoughts about how the Corporal lived his life before he met Commander Erwin before we said good night and retreated.

~x~

It's been days since we last trained - shorty and I. I sort of feel like I'm alone... well to be exact, I am standing outside the base this late afternoon. I was just walking around to let time pass when I caught a glimpse of the flowers.

I've been taking good care of them, and they were wonderful. I managed to plant some other flower seeds next to the roses a week after shorty ordered me to train with him. I could feel a smile forming my lips because of the excitement I am feeling; I can't wait to see them grow. I took a few steps towards the bush until I sensed that someone's watching me. I stopped, turned around and was surprised when I saw Levi standing behind me, his back resting against the wall, arms crossed across his chest and his expression palpable. I turned to look at him.

"Sir," I muttered.

He said nothing. He was just looking at me.

_Great. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually, tugging on my scarf to hide my face.

He was striding in my direction now, slowly with his gaze fixed with mine. He stopped in front of me; his hands fell on either side of his hips. I am feeling uncomfortable now because he's so close to me, and as far as I can remember, the only time that he held me was the time that I was chasing after the female titan that took Eren but he caught me.

After a beat, he spoke, "Have we shared more time in each other's company more than I did with the rest of my squad?"

It was my turn to stare. I can't get a grip on what he was thinking, but he's always like that. "You spent more time with Eren, sir, since you're in charge of him. But we have been training for a month and a few weeks before you were in an accident."

"I see."

I studied him for awhile. He wasn't wearing his uniform like we expected, and it was fine. Instead, he was wearing a grey, long sleeved shirt and some slacks. He looks simple enough, regardless of his monotone reply and poker-faced expression. But wait, why did he asked that question? Was he remembering something?

"Why did you asked, sir?"

"The moment I saw you, I feel like you've been familiar."

_Oh. _

"I've been training with you? Why's that?" he asked, curiosity playing in his eyes.

Am I really going to tell him that? My blood boils every time I replay the scene where he told me that I was being impulsive. It's like he's saying I'm an irresponsible brat with no self control or whatsoever. But I have no reason to be bitter about that now, right? He lost his memories. As much as I want to beat the shit out of him right now, politeness has completely taken over me. Besides, he looks… innocent. Innocent, in a way that he keeps everything to himself with that look in his face.

"Because you told me that I should stop being impulsive when it comes to Eren, and that training with you is beneficial in a way that you will not only improve my skills, but also extending my patience," I say. It looks good enough.

"Oh? When the hell did I give a fuck about anyone else?" he muttered, and I gaped at him. I recovered fast and just stared at him.

It looks like that comment was meant for himself instead of me.

"Are you busy?"

"No, sir. Why?" Where is he going with this?

"Good. Accompany me to town, I have a few items I want to buy," he turns, as if he was already expecting me to follow him, taking no for an answer.

I don't have a choice, do I?

And I bet they're all cleaning materials.

So we're walking in town, him looking occasionally at stores we pass by. We haven't talked about anything and since I don't want to be rude to him, I dug in my mind a topic to talk about.

"If it's alright to ask, what items are you looking for, sir?" I didn't look at him, keeping my sight in front. I did try to make my voice seem casual though.

"A few cleaning materials," he glanced at me, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

I knew it. Still a neat freak? Maybe it's really grown inside of him. I wonder idly what ever happened to him that triggered his obsession with cleaning. I do remember where he buys most of his cleaning materials since Eren has been telling us whenever Levi orders him to go shopping for him. As if he doesn't have feet, but then, he's our superior and he does stuff that we don't do.

"I know where you mostly get your cleaning materials, sir," I say, slowing down as I see the store I just told him about.

So, after we got the cleaning materials – new dust cloth, handkerchiefs and a sponge – we headed back to the base. He shared casual conversations once in awhile on our way back, but mostly, silence is all that enveloped us. I guess he doesn't trust me. He's still the same; careful for his choice of words, his monotone voice and expressionless face. At least he's talking to me and he's not threatening me with a knife or whatever on his hand.

"Mikasa!"

Eren called. He has a nervous look on his face, running towards me and Levi. He seems to be in a hurry. Did something happen?

"Hanji has woken up! Oh, thank goodness. After days, she's finally awake! But..."

_But?_

"Show us the way, brat." Levi told him.

"Sir!"

"Commander, they're here!" Eren was first to go inside in a rather, hurried pace.

I was first to get inside, Levi tailing behind me. We saw Hanji practically… oh my. She's hugging Commander Erwin, and the Commander seems confused of what to do. He was blushing a little bit while Moblit has a horrified look on his face. Armin was there, and so is Jean, wearing a helpless expression. Helpless because they don't know what to do? I know how they feel. I don't know if the situation is normal. I peeked on Levi, and he has the same look on his face. If he remembers the time that he hasn't joined the Survey Crops, then most probably, he doesn't know Hanji. No wonder there's no reaction coming from him.

"Hanji, please," Commander Erwin begged. "Let me go. What's gotten into you? Do you remember anything?"

"What happened?" I asked Armin, he has his mouth opened.

"Well, Commander Erwin came inside the infirmary to check how Squad Leader Hanji was doing. We were with the Commander when she opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she leapt out of bed and hugged him," he explained, looking at our superiors.

"Moblit, why is she like this?" Commander Erwin asked.

"I don't know yet, sir," Moblit seems confused, failure and regret crossing his face.

"Why is it that I like you so much, Erwin? You seem to be getting more and more handsome," Hanji says happily, grabbing Erwin's face to give him a look as she giggled.

"Ah, I think I know why, sir!" Moblit's face brightened, as he snapped his fingers.

"Explain then!" the Commander was holding Hanji's hands, stopping it from grabbing his face again.

"From what I could remember, she has created a pheromone. It's actually for made for titans, to attract more of them in a certain area. She might have inhaled that a lot more than the amnesia substance," he explained, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at Hanji who was now smelling the Commander's neck.

"The reason why she's attracted to you, sir, is because you're the first person that she saw the moment she wakes up," he continued. "It's still the same if ever she wakes up and finds a female. Gender is regardless, sir."

"How convenient," Levi muttered, glaring at Hanji by her display of affection.

"How long is it going to last?" Armin asked. I'm glad he's finding interest in this situation. Maybe he'll figure out of something.

"I don't know. Days, maybe? She inhaled a lot of it, but we're sure that this will wear off," Moblit nodded towards Hanji.

Days? That's alright - in fact, better. The sooner it wears off, maybe she'll be able to calm down and create an antidote for their amnesia. I studied Squad Leader Hanji this time; she was wearing a plain, dirty white shirt, slacks, her glasses nowhere to be found and her hair was tumbled down. She appears to look younger and feminine this way. Except that she's almost clinging to Commander Erwin now.

"So we have no choice but to wait until it wears off?" Eren looked helpless.

"Yes," Moblit seems to appear helpless as well.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Commander Erwin let Hanji hug him, just to make her stop squealing and giggling too much. I didn't know things could get any worse.

"Marie should have chosen you over Nile, Erwin," Hanji said, rubbing her cheek on the Commander's chest. "But you know what? I think she did the right decision to marry that man. I could have you to myself now."

"Hanji, please…" the Commander's eyes furrowed as Moblit gave out a deep sigh.

~x~

The next day, it was late in the afternoon when I decided to train since I was too bored. And I didn't want to admit it, but seeing Levi yesterday kind of gave me the motivation once again. Dressed in my sleeveless shirt and shorts, I put on my knuckle protectors. I'm inside the base's training room. It's very large and handy for winter. The late afternoon sun is peeking through the windows, flashing its orange rays that scattered all over. I was alone, and that's kind of a relief. I don't want to disturb anyone nor would I want any company now.

I stretched first, preparing my muscles before the heavy work. The warm up was very helpful to let me think things through, and Levi was one of them. I don't exactly know why, but he's been occupying my mind for the past few weeks. Maybe because I've just grown accustomed to him? Seeing him in his casual clothes is not that rare anymore, but how come it's kind of new to me? It's as if he's another kind of person even though I know he's not.

I threw a few punches before I caught a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye. He's actually here, in his white linen shirt, pants and boots.

"Don't stop, I didn't mean to bother you," he says when I stopped to look at him, wiping sweat on my forehead using my arm.

I don't know if he was being polite or he was just teasing. Mostly, he's teasing. This sadistic old man loves making people uncomfortable and awkward because he's a little bastard.

"Are you following me?" I scoffed, thinking that he was.

"Maybe," he shrugged, eyeing the whole place before returning his eyes to me.

_Oh? _

"I don't mean to sound like a stalker to you," he sighed. "But for some reason, I just feel like you're the most familiar person to me right now."

... This is news to me.

"I don't know you now - obviously, because I have amnesia - however, I feel comfortable when I'm near you. I felt that when I was with you yesterday," he finishes, looking from my face to somewhere or something else.

"Maybe because, we've been together mostly before you got in an accident," I suggested, thinking it was the best explanation.

"I suppose so."

Before I could even think of anything else to say, my mouth opened to speak something on its own, "Would you like to train with me?"

He shot his eyes back at me, although he doesn't look that surprised. Fuck - wait, why is it that I just said that to a stranger that I wanted to be acquainted with?

_What the heck is wrong with you? You've trained with him for weeks and yet you're acting strange! _

I wanted to kick myself. _Calm down, stupid._

"Uhm, that is-" I stuttered, becoming suddenly nervous.

"Okay," he replied, tugging on his sleeves up to his arms like he used to before.

"You might want to remove your shirt, sir," I say, and again, the words just came out of my mouth before I could even stop them.

_How awkward can you get, stupid?_

Even before he had an accident and lost his memories, I've always wanted to see him without his shirt. I used to think that he was shy or maybe he's not comfortable with being half naked in front of other people or maybe his skin was just too sensitive to the chilly climate. I've seen his muscular arms that I know strong enough to slice a lot of titan's skin. Sometimes, when we were training, I would wonder idly how broad his shoulders are. _Hmm… _

"Alright. The climate's getting warmer too so I guess it's a great idea," he starts unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging them off his shoulders and pulling the sleeves from his arms, tossing his shirt on the wooden bench.

I feel my breath hitching up, coming to a stop when I saw his perfectly, refined and toned muscles. His upper arms, his broad shoulders and chest, his toned abs and the way his pants hung from his hips caught my full and undivided attention. When he turned around to toss his shirt neatly on that wooden bench, I caught a full view of his hard, yet slender back. His waist – oh why do I feel my tongue running upward my hard palate? – caught my eyes and held them there for a second. He turned around, and I saw his manly abs that looked sturdy enough. I wonder how they would feel beneath my fingers.

"Do you have an extra pair of knuckle protectors?"

"Uhm," I glanced at him for a split second. Did he caught me staring? "No, sir."

"Bare hands then," he strolled in front of me, clicking his boots on the wooden floor. "Don't hold back."

He clenched and unclenched his fists, slightly curving his back before he went on with his fighting stance, hands open.

Seeing him in a familiar position pulled me to my fighting stance as well, my body moving on its own quickly. Everything was familiar to me, except that knot in my stomach that seems to grow stronger when I saw his muscles flex as he moved.

"Show me everything I taught you," he says as his eyes focused on me now, like they always were whenever we're training.

_And that's what I was planning to do so, sir._

Curiosity struck me as the thought of training with him while he was in his current state ever faltered his skills. I gave him strong, hard and fast blows, answering my own question as he either dodged or parried. He's still good at combat, never lacking the strength and attention. He gave out attacks and I managed to counter a few of them, using the techniques he taught me every time he catches my hands, locks them with his arms or just his strong grip, breathing out comments and tips on how to be better. The past lessons I had from him seems to be taking over my mind, coming out from the back of my brain.

I know why he's holding the title humanity's strongest now. He lost his memories and still fights like the old, usual Levi. Maybe he trained earlier? How could he train in the underground and who trained him to be what he is now? To whomever that bent and shaped him into what he is now, I thank him or her. And he's taught me a great deal over the past few months, increasing my knowledge and experience.

Is he really just sitting in his office, reading and signing papers instead of training? I have never even seen him work out, nor have I seen Commander Erwin do the same. Most of the time, they're just in their office, doing whatever superior should do. How does he exercise? How is he still fit for battle with the giants?

"You're good," he breathed out when we were inches apart, panting and sweating.

I could see the sweat that formed on his neck, slowly dripping down his collar bone, his chest, over to his abs, to his navel…

"Thank you," I say, lunging myself on him once again.

We kept on going like this until he countered the attack I gave, flipping me as my back hit the hard, wooden ground. I was quick to get up, but he was quicker, pinning me down like he did when we first had a duel to whoever is fit enough to be Eren's mentor. He's close to me, his broad shoulders rising up and down as he held me down.

We were both panting, both grasping for breath. I couldn't help but just fill my nostrils with his scent; musky and sweaty, but never stinky. That's kind of odd in a way that my mind kept telling me that he's a neat freak, so he would really clean himself thoroughly, not leaving a speck of skin unclean and scrubbed. Even though he's sweating, he smells so divine. This is the first time I was ever this close to him. During the past few months of training, he would just tighten his grip on my arms, hands or shoulders, but never pinning me down just like today.

The few seconds of just catching our breaths is enough for me to observe him; sweating all over, his hair wet already, a bead of sweat dropping from his temples to his jaw. His mouth slightly opened as he sucked in the air, his eyes alive and filled with adrenaline. The rays of the late afternoon sun hit his body, making him glisten a little. He looks… Good. And he smells good.

"I've trained you well," he whispered, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"You were a good teacher," I whispered back, my gaze never leaving his face. "And I know by this time that I lost."

He scoffed, a smirk formed from his usual frowning lips. "And you're smart enough for a brat to know that." He sat up, offering his hand to me.

I took his hand as we both stood to our feet. "You told me that I should know when to accept defeat to avoid any more casualties."

"Did I now?" he cocked an eyebrow at me, our hands still holding each other.

I felt an unfamiliar heat that crawled from my hands to my arms and traveled all the way to every part of my body, making that twist in my stomach growing again. I suddenly felt cold when he pulled out his hand from me.

He went back to the wooden bench and sat there, taking his shirt to wipe off his sweat. I followed him, taking my towel and wiped my own sweat. I offered him my water, telling him that I haven't taken a drink yet because he might refuse. He took it from me, opening the cap and drinking a bit. I watched his Adam's apple moved up and down from his throat, a droplet dripping from his lips down to his neck.

"Would you mind if we do that again?" he wiped his mouth with his fingers, giving me the water which I took from him.

"No, sir. I don't mind," I say before drinking.

"Have you beaten me before? And sit here, you little brat. I know I'm sweating, but do I really smell bad?" he spat, a scowl forming from his face.

_No, Levi. You actually smell good. What's with you and your sweat? _

I sat beside him, a bit too close to tell him that he doesn't stink.

_In fact, if you won't mind, I want to smell your neck. _

He crossed his legs, swung his shirt around his neck as he leaned back, dropping his hands on the bench. I dropped my towel on my lap, turning to look at him.

"No, I've never beaten you before. But I managed to knock you down twice," I say, remembering the excitement I felt when he fell on his behind.

Whenever I struggled to pin him down like what he does to me and take my victory, he would either be quick to his feet, counter my attack or lock my arms his, the other grabbing my neck and pushing me down. I was excited when I thought I would defeat him, but it was replaced with frustration in the end.

He smirked, and I know that he was happy about thinking the wasted opportunities that I could have defeated him, but didn't.

"Looks like you need more training with your temper rather than in combat," he says, standing up to take his leave.

It kind of irritated me in a way that it didn't because I know it's true; and I remember him saying that it's normal for teenagers – _brats _is his usual term actually – to be impulsive and short tempered. He would tell me that I should learn how to control myself and narrow what I want to a single objective, aiming only for it and working hard to achieve it. It's not so bad.

I said nothing, staring at the floor, refusing to look at him.

"Don't bring me food in my room. I'm going out and dine with you," he says.

_Dine with me? _

It sounded sweet to my ears but my wits kicked me back to reality.

_With you – his squad. Stupid. _

"Alright, sir."

He went on his way then, leaving me alone in the training room.

~x~

It's been a month since the accident and things haven't gone back to the way it should be. Squad Leader Hanji and Lance Corporal Levi are still in their current state. It's just that Commander Hanji is familiar with the base and the paperwork she does. It's really not surprising that she insisted on working again with her office. Moblit Berner on her side, she started studying and learning what she really does. She still has that crush on Commander Erwin and hugs him when she sees him. The Commander has gotten used to her hugs, I think. He still blushes a little, but he doesn't react violently. Still calm and collected like his usual self.

Corporal Levi, on the other hand, doesn't do work. He refuses, giving the three his tasks. I don't even know if they're busy with the paper work since it's not every day that we visit their office.

Levi would usually be inside cleaning, outside where he would just stroll for a walk and training with me. Training has continued after all and I don't really mind. He praised me saying that I was improving fast. Not only with physical training, but also with my temper as well. He told me I was maturing which was a joy to behold for me.

He takes his dinner with his – his squad – after that day that I saw him topless for the first time. In training, he would just wear his shorts and a knuckle protector, He brought his own towel and own water. It has been warmer these days.

Everything seems to be going smoothly for everyone – maybe except for me. I think I have this childish crush over shorty.

I would always look forward with meeting and training with him again since it's the only means of we spend time with each other. He told me that he would stop training with me as soon as I manage to knock him down on his feet and pin him like what he does to me. He told me that he's finding himself wanting to train for himself so that he could grow stronger, maintaining his streak.

I noticed that he would smile at me, look at me, touch me more often whenever he gets a hold of me, pulling me closer to him. He's being talkative, which is surprising. I don't know if it's just with me or he's like that with the others as well. I asked Armin if the Corporal would engage them with a light conversation and he said he didn't. Levi was actually always with me. We had little talks that seem to grow into a normal conversation which I really looked forward too. Occasionally, he would ask about the times that he spent with us and I would answer him, telling him about the thing he did from the time he killed a titan in front of me, Armin and Eren to the time when we found out that his previous squad was killed by the female titan. So many things had happened after that.

He visited Commander Erwin's Office tonight. He doesn't usually do, and I think he paid him a visit only twice this month. He told me when we just finished with training.

It's night already, the torches and candles lit up from every part of the base. I just took a shower and changed clothes from my room, heading to the diner room. Jean, Sasha, Connie, Eren, Armin and Christa were all gathered there, setting the table. Jean and Eren seem to be arguing over something, and then Connie came in between them, telling them something about new things they could do. I sat beside Armin as everyone took their seats, Levi opening the door to join us.

He sat on the head of the table, taking his tea before touching his meal.

After a moment, Connie spoke, "Eren, Jean, Armin, did you know that back from my town when I went home last week, they had this new way of wooing girls?"

That seemed to caught their attention for they all looked at Connie with wide eyes, gaping in surprise. The Corporal just glanced in Connie's direction, and then silently eating his meal.

"Don't leave us hanging! Tell us," Eren said, his lips forming a grin.

"Well," Connie started, "it's what they call as 'punch line' and 'pick-up line', you see. It's not only best for wooing, but also when you're teasing with a friend, like for example, Jean and Eren. I'll give you a shot."

Connie clears his throat, turning to Sasha from his seat. "Sasha, if I was a raindrop, would you be my thunderstorm?"

Sasha's spoon was suspended in the midair, her mouth open and she regards Connie for a moment. "What...?"

Before the words could even leave Sasha's mouth, Connie turned to Christa. "Christa, are you the air that I breath?"

He glanced at Eren, Jean and Armin as if he was emphasizing something. "It's kind of easier to think of something if the girl asks the question 'why' and you'll answer with a really good line. Go on, Christa, ask me why."

Christa, who seemed unsure, gave a small smile and shrugged. "W-why?"

Connie turned to Christa once again, a grin on his face. "Because I can't live without you."

Eren, Armin and Jean chorused an "oohh" as they all gaped and watched Christa blush. Connie, on the other hand, chuckled as he leaned back on his seat and glanced at the boys. He feels great and it's written all over his face.

"Wait, how come Christa's pick-up line is sweet and mine wasn't even good enough?" Sasha, who looks sullen, pouted.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Sasha. I'll think of other sweet things for you, m'kay?" Connie apologized, shrugging his shoulders.

It looks like it's only me and the Corporal who kept on touching our food. I listened and watched them, but I just had the appetite so I never stopped.

"Here's another one, but this is an insult. Friends can use it against each other. Example, Eren," Connie glanced at Eren as he spoke, "are you a toilet bowl?"

Eren looked curious and excited to know what Connie has to say, grinning from ear to ear as he asked him why.

"Because you're dirty and full of shit," Connie winked at Eren, loving his horrified reaction.

Everybody laughed, most especially Jean who slapped Eren's back as he told him that he loved the new way of wooing females, and the new way of making fun of a friend.

This continued for three nights, until they were picking on the three of us: Sasha, Christa and me. Sometimes, it was Armin, teasing him mostly because they said that he would really be cute if he was a girl. The Corporal, who we thought that would get mad because they were noisy - the four boys would glance at him, as if realizing their voices were too high and then lowering them - watched and listened to them. Or maybe, he was just ignoring us as he silently took his meal and tea. Sometimes, I would catch him glancing in my direction, and sometimes, I would just feel his gaze on me.

Eren leaned on the table as I caught his stare.

"Hey, Mikasa. Are you my teeth?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't smile without you," he winked at me, a smile forming his lips.

I can't help but smile at that. I felt that I blushed a little, and my hand went up to my scarf to hide my face automatically. They all clapped at Eren, except Jean and Levi. I can feel Levi's eyes on me, so I peeked up on him from my scarf, noticing that his cup of tea was suspended from his mouth, not tilting up so pour the content to his mouth. It happened in a split second, and I wasn't even sure if really did stopped drinking his tea.

"Uh, M-Mikasa," Jean stuttered, standing up from his seat and leaned over the table.

I looked at him, slightly tilting my face up to look at him. "Hmm?"

"Err," he looked at the every corner of the table, as if thinking of something to say.

"C'mon, Jean boy!" Eren teased him, it was later followed by Connie and Armin's cheers.

Jean is looking pale and unsure. But he looked at me and he finally spoke, "Are you a soup?"

"Eh?"

"Because you're looking soup-er pretty tonight."

… _Okay? _

"Or maybe, are you a colossal titan?"

"Uhh—"

"Because you changed my life the moment you kicked my wall."

Silence. Everyone was just staring at Jean, the expression on their faces unreadable. I don't even know what to say or how to react so I kept on staring at him, and I could feel that my mouth was slightly open.

"Uhm, or maybe—"

"Kirschtein." A cold voice startled us all, heads turned to look at the head of the table.

"S-sir!" Jean stuttered, standing up straight.

"That's the last time you're going to say something like that to Ackerman here. If you don't have anything better to give as a 'punch line' or 'pick-up line', don't ever open your mouth again. It'll save you from embarrassing yourself," he said in a calm yet sturdy voice, standing up from his seat. He gave us all a pointed look, but he made eye contact with me for only a split second as he turned his back to take his leave.

There's something about the way he looked at me. Did I see... jealousy?

As soon as the door closed, Eren and Connie burst out laughing. Armin held his head down, as if he was stopping himself from laughing as well. Jean sat down on his seat, his hand scratching the back of his head as he glanced at me. I caught his eyes, and he looked away quickly.

"Damn it, Jean. That didn't go well," Eren has smug look on his face.

"How did that feel for you, Mikasa?" Connie asked me, as if waiting for my reaction to what Jean just said.

I don't want to embarrass Jean any further so I just said, "I don't know," and finished my soup.

"Hey, it isn't so bad, Jean. You can try again next time," Christa cajoled him in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'll try again. Am I a horse or what?" _Jean. _

"Yes, Jean, you're a horse," Eren says, standing up from his seat.

"Fuck you."

"Pfft. Oops."

"Ask me why, damn it!"

"Fine. Why?"

"Because I want to kick you in the face. Hard."

".. I should have just left it with the horse line."

Jean stood up from his seat, grabbed and pulled Eren's shirt as he yelled on his face. "Why you—"

I wondered about the look I saw on Levi's eyes. Was it jealousy? They were hard and… I couldn't really explain. But as soon as his eyes met mine when he stood up before taking his leave, I stopped breathing. I just stared back, as he broke the contact. The noise that the boys were making were just left I the background as I think about cold, bluish-grey eyes until we all went back to our chambers.

As I lay awake on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my mind was filled with nothing but the moments I had with the Corporal. I wanted to sleep but his eyes haunt me. I tossed and turned on my bed but his voice is ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes shut but images of our training, skin against skin lingered on my mind. His tight muscles wet from sweat, his breathing ragged and hoarse, his muscles contracting with every movement he makes. I don't know what got to me but I wondered what his tight, hard skin would feel beneath my hands. I wonder if I'll be able to sleep when I breathe in his musky, male scent. I wonder what words will he say, what it would do to me if he says my name in an intimate manner.

Heat crept up to my cheeks as a much more inappropriate thought crossed my mind which spread the heat more to other parts of my body. I squirmed on my bed, biting my lip and sighed. Fuck.

_I… desire you, Levi. _

_Since you won't leave my mind, I am going outside to take some fresh air. It's getting hot in here._

I took my scarf that I hung from the chair, wrapping it around my neck. The full moon is enough to light my room and there are surprisingly many stars that shine for tonight. I don't need a lamp after all.

I went to the hallway that leads to the stairs. I thought it's best to get some fresh air on the rooftop so I headed over there, my mind a little bit distracted from the thoughts of Levi. I wonder if I should go to his room, but I don't have any motive to go there. If I go there without any reason, he would either get mad or think of me weird. But I want to see him. I want to. I thought of many other reasons that I could use as an excuse to go to his office, but it looks like there wasn't anything useful. I gripped the doorknob that leads to the roof, exhaling exaggeratingly.

I opened the door and I saw him there, sitting on the edge of the bricked fence, two bottles of what seemed to be alcohol beside him, and a teacup. He glanced at my direction when he heard the door open.

It seemed like a lot of minutes had passed because the next thing I knew was he was scowling at me.

"Oi, brat. Are you just going to stand there?"

"Uhh—Sir. I didn't know you were here. I'll be leaving now," I say, turning around to retreat but he stopped me.

"No, it's fine. Join me," he says, in a rather soft voice.

The moment I turned back to face him, he smirked. He took the bottle and poured himself another glass from his teacup. I watched him take the cup, lift it to his mouth, tilting it. I licked my lips, thinking of this is a good idea or not. Since he told me that I can join him, I closed the door behind me and strolled to his direction. The bricked fence was wide enough to sit on anyway, so I climbed up and sat next to the bottles. Pulling my knees up, I hugged them with my arms as I breathed in the wind.

"What brings you here?"

"I can't sleep."

He regards me for a moment, as if he was searching for something and I don't know if he found it but he took the bottle again – it was whiskey, I saw the label when I sat beside it – only to pour it on the cup. He pushed it to my foot, as if telling me that I should drink it. I looked at the cup, and then to his face.

"Drink. But not too much, it'll give you a hangover."

I glanced back to the cup that was beside my foot, taking it with my hand. I held it to my nose, smelling it. _Ugh. _He chuckled when he saw my reaction, and it was such a heavenly sound.

"It's not so bad. Once you get to use to it, that is."

I don't think I have ever drunk anything far from wine and beer. Since he's here drinking and offering me to try whiskey, I do what he does. I drank it, starting with sips and then I gulped a large amount. That does it. I stopped, almost vomiting what I just took in. I had to bite my lip hard to stop from doing so, putting the cup harsh on the bricked wall as I put my hand on my mouth, coughing. _Damn, that was… hot. _It's much stronger than beer and wine. I expected the burning sensation but I hadn't expected it to be _this _strong.

I felt a hand tapping my back, as I stopped coughing. I don't even want to look at him at my current state.

"You okay now?"

"Y... yes."

"You're not supposed to drink large amounts, you stupid brat," his voice is stern, like he was scolding an errand child. His hand stayed on my back as I could feel the burning feeling in my stomach now because of the whiskey.

"I didn't even let it reach half of the glass but wow, it's all gone," he says as he took the other bottle that I don't even know what the content is. "Here's water."

_Oh. _I tentatively took the cup again,but this time, welcoming the water inside my mouth. I took the bottle of water, pouring myself another cup and downing it again.

He sighed as his hand moved up and down my back as if to calm my senses down. It's actually not helping since my senses are all alive because he's near me, and in fact, touching me. He took the cup from my hand as soon as I finished, placing it on the bricked wall, poured whiskey on it – it didn't reach half of the cup – and took a sip himself. He moved a little closer to me, making it easier for me to inhale his manly scent with a mixture of whiskey.

I watched him drink it the damn alcohol, watched how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he sipped continuously. He exhaled, turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That's how you drink it, brat. I don't have ice here to make it easier for you to have another taste."

I said nothing. _Well I'm sorry if that was my first time drinking it, okay? _

I hugged my knees tighter as I looked at the stars above. "You should have warned me, you old man. And keep that whiskey to yourself, let old drinks accompany old men." I snapped.

"You have teeth, Ackerman."

"Took you long enough to notice that."

"Tch. Brat," he narrowed his eyes, taking another drink.

"Sadist," I countered.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

_Huh? _

I whipped my face back to his, cocking an eyebrow to express my confusion. And how come he stirred away from our fight?

"Eren," he says calmly, wearing that poker face again.

"No. He's just my family."

"Oh."

I think now is the time to test waters.

"Are you jealous that he made me smile with his punch line?" I joked, snickering.

"That's the first time I ever saw you smile, and believe me, it was genuine. I wish I could have done that to you," he said, putting down the cup once again.

I was stunned by his words. So the jealousy I saw in his eyes was true? I stared at him; I can't even get the guts to look away. And he stared right back, as if he wasn't embarrassed with his words or whatever.

"Can I try that?"

"Try… what?"

"A punch line."

_Is he serious? _"Okay."

He licked his lips and inhaled, as if thinking of the right words to say. He shifted on his sit to get a better view of me. Judging from his actions, he looks like a little boy having second thoughts if he was going to confess or not. _Confess._ I blushed and I wanted to hide my face behind my scarf but curiosity and anticipation washed over me. So I watched him, my eyes drifting from his eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes again as I wait.

"Are you a cleaning material?"

_Let's see where he's going with this. _"Why?"

"Because you cleaned my dirty world."

_Wow… That sounded so wrong… _

"What I'm trying to say is that, you're the dirt cloth to my filthy life."

It took me longer to process what he just said. Shorty's expression wasn't very much hard to read despite the dark. In fact, I can feel he's kind of nervous and he's expectant. How can he say that with a straight face? That wasn't very sweet – and in fact, it's funny. I tried will all my might to suppress a giggle because I know that when it comes out, I won't be able to hold back my laughter. It looks like the odds were not in my favor tonight, because the moment my lips turned up to smile, I grinned and I couldn't hold back anymore – I laughed. And it wasn't a very light laughter - it lasted longer than I thought, hurting my stomach and minimizing the air inside me.

There were tears from the corner of my eyes when I opened them, shifting in my seat to look at Levi straight. I couldn't really read his expression, but I think I saw a hint of hurt and humor dancing in his eyes. I stopped laughing by the time I faced him, my hand on my stomach while the other one rested on my lap as I breathe in air.

He reached up to wipe a small tear that formed from the corner of my eyes, his thumb traveling down to my cheek to touch the edge of my lips. I shivered in response, my humor fainting away as desire fired up inside of me.

"You find that amusing, brat?" he had a small smile then, his voice soft as he wiped something from the corner of my mouth. "You were laughing so hard you didn't notice you were drooling."

_Fuck. _That isn't very nice. But right now, I couldn't care more because he just ignited my body with desire with just his touch. He was caressing my face.

"That wasn't sweet, Corporal. That was funny," I retort as I can feel a smile forming again.

"And here I thought I could make you smile with a stupid punch line. But I was rewarded with something better and I got a consolation prize," he smirked; the hurt in his eyes melted and was replaced with satisfaction.

His hand grabbed my jaw, tilting my head back an inch as his thumb brushed over my lips. With that, I can feel the heat spreading only further from every part of me, reaching the edges. I gasped when his calloused thumb skimmed to my chin, his face coming near to mine. I can inhale his breath, painted with whiskey. He was studying my face, tilting me slightly to the side.

"You're blushing. You look so alive and more beautiful," he whispered. "Your lips are soft and warm." He looked at me then, his eyes smoky and… needy.

I swallowed, closing my mouth but he pulled on my bottom lip.

"Don't look at me like that," he said.

"Why not?"

"It's like you're waiting for a kiss."

I scowled at his words. Why would he come near to my face? Is it just to humiliate me? This bastard's sadism knows no bounds.

"Well, fuck off," I spat.

"Too late for that."

I opened my mouth to say something but he used that as an opportunity to kiss me. His tongue licked my lower lips before nibbling it with his lips. They were velvety, warm and inviting. I don't know how to respond because _good goddess, how do you kiss?_ He licked my tongue with his, seizing the chance. He didn't close his eyes; instead, they were looking into mine, watching my surprised reaction.

"Try it," he murmured. "Kiss me."

Encouraged by his words, I mirrored his tongue, poking mine through his mouth as I explored. He closed our lips, and I slowly closed my eyes, marveling at the feeling. I can feel hot desire in my core as I grew comfortable with the kiss, greedily tasting him and the pang of alcohol. He was a very good teacher indeed.

Just when everything was becoming well, he stopped. I snapped my eyes open, only to find him looking at me, and then slowly closing his own, licking one last time as if he was savoring it, before he pulled away, letting me go. I whimpered as he leaned back, licked his lips.

I feel so irritated; completely bereft and wanting for more. I want to grab his face and kiss him again. He was taking in the look on my face.

"Fuck," he breathed out.

"Fuck," I whispered.

He looked away, bringing his hand to his mouth, as if he was wiping something from his lips. He closed his eyes for moment and when he opened them again, they were cold and hard.

"Go to sleep. We'll train again tomorrow."

"L... Levi—"

"Go," he growled. "That's an order."

What is his problem? He kissed me and now he's got the right to be angry? Maybe it was the alcohol that kissed me and not this old man. Anger bubbled up inside me as I stood up, leaving his side purposely. I left him there without saying any polite words like a subordinate would do to her superior.

I tried to calm myself down as I went back to my room, closing the door before sitting on my bed to remove my boots in a fast way. I slumped on my bed, watching the ceiling again as I took a deep breath.

What the fuck just happened? Moments ago I was lying here, thinking about him and decided to get some fresh air to clear my thoughts of him. As it turns out, he only invaded my mind more, and not just that, but also my body. He's the one who came close to kiss me and yet he's the one who gets angry? Is he for real? Unconsciously, I reached to touch my lips, still feeling his lips on mine, his tongue inside my mouth. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it wasn't him after all. No - not even that funny punch line.

I turned to my stomach, burying my face on my pillow, letting my anger pass as I drifted to sleep. A man with bluish-grey eyes and a smile on his face invaded my dreams.

I thought by tomorrow, I would forget about my irritation with shorty but it turns out, it didn't. I played the scenario in my head again, growing more and more frustrated as the hour ticked by. He said we'll train again, eh? I'll give him training. I decided that I won't say anything until he does. I actually anticipated the time where I get to change into my training clothes as I step inside the training room. And because I was too mad, I didn't wear my knuckle protectors.

He went inside after a minute, wearing his shorts and holding a towel on his left hand as I was rolling bandage on my hands. He looked at me and I glanced at him. Our eyes met but I broke the staring contest.

"You're testing your grip on this one, I see," he says, dropping his knuckle protectors on the wooden bench, followed by his white and fluffy towel.

I said nothing. I stood up, walked over to the open space and waited for him to get there. I have one objective in my mind: kick his ass. I seem to be in the mood for training right now, my anger and irritation flowing inside of me.

He was in front of me after awhile, hands bare as he changed to his stance. I couldn't care less right now. If he wants a rough time with training, I can give him that.

I attacked. And for some reason, he couldn't attack or counter any attacks I give him. Before he could even counter any of them, I push him and back away a few steps. He seemed to be holding back or maybe he couldn't really find an opening to give an attack.

_Fuck you, shorty. You're confusing me way too much. _

He was knocked over to his ass and I wasted no time to pin him, gripping his neck a little tight. I was on top of him, holding him in place. We were panting, sweating and looking at each other. _I did it. In your face, you fucking midget._

"Congratulations," he says after a moment, his breathing returned to normal after a few minutes.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice sounding angry.

"You can control yourself to aim a single objective after all."

"I'm surprised why you haven't been able to control yourself last night."

I couldn't stop myself; I am boiling with rage and confusion.

He regards me for a moment, as if he was searching for something in my eyes just like he did before he told me that punch line.

"I know," he says, his voice above whisper. "But I couldn't stop myself."

"Couldn't stop yourself? I bet it was the alcohol who I was talking to last night," I scoffed.

"You know that I wanted to kiss you," he countered. "Yet you didn't do anything to move away."

"I closed my mouth yet you opened it again." I blushed, hating myself even more.

"It wasn't the alcohol you were talking to last night, Mikasa."

_Mikasa. _That's the first time I ever heard him say my name. My _name. _He didn't call me brat or anything. _Mikasa. _

"I loved every moment of it. The kiss."

_The kiss. _I blushed even more.

"And trust me when I say that I want to do it again with you. It's just that," his voice trailed off.

"It's just that wh—"

He flipped us over my hand still gripping his neck. He grabbed my free hand while the other held my wrist – the one that I am using to grip his neck.

"It isn't right. Most especially, when you're the reason for this—", he pulled on my free hand and brought it to his member. I flushed crimson. It's hard and big.

I jerked my hand away but his hold is tight. And as if he wasn't contented with my hand on his member, he even stroked up and down. I caught his breath hitched up through gritted teeth as I stopped breathing.

"Last night," he kept moving our hands on his member as he continued, "I had to send you away because I don't know if I could control myself from taking you there, on the cold, hard ground."

His other hand, the one that's been holding my wrist, took my grip out of his neck and placed it beside my head. He stopped moving our hands on his member, leaving my hand there alone. I can feel him throbbing under my palm.

"It's unclean and on top of that, you're a virgin."

I jerked my hand away from his member, looking away from his penetrating gaze. It's easy for him to know that after what happened last night. I have never even been kissed before so I don't know how to respond. He knew then, that I am virgin.

"And do you have any idea how desirable you look when you're blushing like that?"

"Stop saying those kind of things, you old man."

He stood up then, releasing me. He went for his towel as I struggled to my feet. He didn't completely wipe all of his sweat and I noticed that he didn't bring any water with him.

"Now you know. You don't have to be angry anymore, brat."

He looked at me, jaw tensed as he exhaled. He turned to leave then, closing the dorr behind him, leaving me all alone with my thoughts.

_He… wants me. _

I had to swallow as I covered my face with my hands. Remembering where my other hand was before, I looked at it, clenching and unclenching it to a fist.

_He's hard. _

I blushed further, feeling not only my cheeks were hot, but also my neck and to every parts of my body.

What now?


End file.
